date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Elliot Baldwin Woodman
is the founder of Ratatoskr, and the primary benefactor behind the movement to seal the Spirits by using Shido. His non-aggressive actions directly contrast that of Westcott, of whom he used to work with 30 years ago. Summary 's founder and Kotori's benefactor. Woodman was having a unconventional method for communication and conversation and he had once worked alongside with the current DEM managing director, Westcott. However, due to some reasons or incidents that happened during the past that may be relate to the Spirits, he left Westcott's side and formed . Appearance Elliot is described to be a man that should be around his 50's. He has both white hair and a beard. However, he's not old to the point that he can be called an old man. In his introduction, he is seen reading a book with Braille text. However, his conversation with Westcott revealed that his eyes have recently started to go bad. He is always seen in a wheelchair and being assisted by his secretary, Karen, hinting that he may be paralyzed from the waist down. Personality In overall, Elliot is a kindhearted man. He wishes to save the world from the space-quakes without having to kill the Spirits that caused them and therefore created Ratatoskr. He was also against using Shido and his power to seal the Spirits' mana into his body to accomplish his goal at first, believing nothing good will come from storing all that power into a single person. Elliot deeply cares about others, becoming happy when Tohka told him that she is happy to live as a normal person and refusing to kill Shido when the Spirit mana inside him went out of control while he could still be saved. Elliot has also shown to be a very perceptive and skillful tactician. He made an offer to the other leaders of Ratatoskr of handing over the shares of Asgard Electronics in order to buy more time as they pondered over the rationale behind such a tempting offer. He was also able to instantly conclude that Almsted created a device to hack into and passed it onto Clayton to keep his own hands clean. While he is kind towards his allies, Elliot has shown that he is not a complete pushover. He promised the other Ratatoskr leaders that they would be punished when they did not honor their deal, which states that Kotori would decide what to do when the Spirit mana inside Shido went berserk. History Background Woodman founded Deus Ex Machina Industries (DEM) together with Westcott and Ellen. 30 years ago, through unknown means, they caused the First Spirit to appear in the world, which caused the first Spacequake to form. However, Woodman claims that he fell in love with the First Spirit at first sight, causing him to abandon DEM and formed Ratatoskr with the goal of protecting the Spirits and preventing Westcott from achieving his "goal". Five years ago, after Kotori was turned into a Spirit by <Phantom>, Woodman recruited her into Ratatoskr and gave her the rank of a Commander. He attempted to extract the Sephira Crystal from her body and turn her back into a normal human. However, he was unsuccessful and theorized that a Sephira Crystal can only be extracted if all currently known Spirits have their mana stored into a single individual. At first, he was unwilling to resort to using Shido's power to seal the Spirits' mana inside his body for his goals, believing nothing good will come out of storing all that power in a single person. Eventually, he was forced to use him as there was no other solution found. The other members of the Round Table, however, remained hesitant and created a satellite weapon called that would constantly monitor Shido and would kill him if he went berserk. Woodman, however, only gave the activation key to Kotori, knowing the other members of the Round Table could not be trusted with it. Plot Tohka Dead End After successfully sealing Tohka, Kotori undergoes an online meeting with ’s Round Table members. The other members were either wondering about the origins of Shido’s powers or the potential consequences of sealing a Spirit’s power inside a human. In the end, Woodman congratulates Kotori for the results she has brought and tells her that he expects great things from her in the future. Yamai Tempest As Kotori arrives for her conference meeting, she approaches Woodman who is inside a room filled with Braille books. In turn, Woodman asks how Kotori is doing, since she had to use earlier, which Kotori replies that she is fine and that she’s sorry to worry him. He then tells her that he had received a report that a DEM ship has confronted , though Kotori tells him that it’s probably fine since Kannazuki was on board. However, he then informs her that he also received a report that Shido manifested an Angel and that resealing Kotori’s powers was likely the trigger. Apologetically, he reminds Kotori of the disaster that would happen if the powers sealed inside Shido went out of control, despite personally hating the role that he had to force Kotori to assume. Nevertheless, Kotori acknowledges the event and states that she would kill Shido if the worst case situation came to pass. Natsumi Search While Shido and Tohka are about to go to the shopping district, Tohka accidental ran into Woodman by accident. As Tohka and Shido apologize, Woodman returns the apology as well, saying that he might go to hell if he hurts such a cute girl like Tohka. He then asks if Shido and Tohka could help with directions to the public hospital. As they are walking, he tells Shido to just call him Baldwin, and that the lady pushing her wheelchair is called Karen. He then says that he is grateful to be helped by such a cute couple while in a foreign country, much to Shido’s embarrassment and Tohka’s confusion on what a couple is. He then asks Tohka how long she has known Shido, which Tohka replies that she met Shido during the spacequake. Though, she then tries to deny that she was the cause of the spacequake, and quickly lies that they met in a spacequake shelter. He then asks if Tohka is happy right now, to which Tohka replies that she is very happy right now. At that moment, the alarm for the spacequake sounds. As Shido leaves to confront the Spirit, he tells Woodman that he should evacuate to the Spacequake shelter. Before parting, he tells Shido that he is leaving the Spirit up to him. After separating from Shido and Tohka, Karen asks him what they should do now, since they had just received several messages from Kotori about their sudden appearance in Japan. Woodman replies that he would like to see the DEM member that was captured during the time with . Afterwards, Karen asked her boss is there were any problems with the pair that they had just met, in which Woodman replies that it’s fine since they looked stable. This relieves both of them since they had received disturbing reports of Tohka inversing and Shido manifesting an Angel. With his worries eased, Woodman told Karen that he is glad they came to Japan, and that Tohka seemed very happy. Much later, the two arrived at a building own by at the outskirts of Tengu City. The building contained the jail holding James A. Paddington. As Karen wheeled Woodman into the room, James’s body was used as a puppet so that Westcott could communicate with them. Westcott greets him and asks how he has been doing recently, to which Woodman complains that his eyes have started going bad recently. Then, Westcott informs him that they had just succeeding in inversing last month and have made significant progress towards achieving their goal. He requests that Woodman returns to offer his assistance towards this goal, saying that Ellen would be most pleased if he did. However, Woodman refuses, saying that his decision has not changed since 30 years ago. In response, Westcott states that he is disappointed that the fever that struck him 30 years ago has still not healed. Westcott ends the conversation with a threat of no mercy the next time they meet. As Westcott leaves, James A. Paddington starts to cough blood from his mouth. Seeing this scene, he responds that Westcott has not changed in the slightest. After the conversation ended, Woodman tells her that she should prepare herself for a possible battle with DEM in the future. In response, Karen tells him that there are no problems, since she has long come to the conclusion that she and her sister would never understand each other. Itsuka Disaster After Shido collapsed, Kotori once again went on a conference meeting with the Round Table Members. The other members start to panic about the catastrophe before them and ponder if it is time to use . As that was happening, Woodman reassures Kotori that her job is not to pull the trigger when the time comes, but to diligently work to prevent the worst case scenario from happening. In response to Woodman’s words, Kotori fixed her posture and gave a salute. As Shido’s condition turned critical, the members of had another meeting to discuss the situation. During the meeting, he and Karen were the only ones physically present. The other members (Gillian Almsted, Frazer Douglas, and Clayton) were all holograms, since the meeting included representatives from around the world. Woodman is questioned by Frazer Douglas on why he only gave the key to to Kotori. In his thoughts, he thinks that the other members would have pulled the trigger without any delay. Despite being an organization dedicated to saving the Spirits, only the Woodman based fractions implement that principle to heart, the rest are merely here for their own interests. As soon as the risks outweigh the benefits, he predicts that the other members wouldn’t hesitate to cut their ties with the Spirits. However, in order to buy more time for Kotori, he offers the other members one percent of Asgard Electronics’ shares for every minute that passes. However, before the other members could make their decisions, Clayton yells that it’s impossible for the situation to be salvaged. He reveals and out his own detonator for and, despite Woodman’s protests, doesn’t hesitate to pull the trigger. After the situation Shido had been saved by the combined efforts of the sealed Spirits, the meeting in ’s headquarters went into chaos, as three executives discussed Clayton’s firing of and Phantom’s intervention. Then, Woodman struck the table in order to silence everyone present. He tells them that he knows that Almsted was likely the one who had handed Clayton the detonator, and that they will be informed of their punishments later. He tells them that he did ask them to follow his lead, but they should at least comply with the agreement. Before having Karen push him out of the meeting, he advises the executives to be more cautious with their footsteps. Mukuro Planet As Shido and the others arrive at the base where the new Fraxinus EX was located, the ship's AI, Maria, informs everyone that Woodman would like to speak with them. As they arrive at his study, Shido and Tohka are shocked to see the same person they met in October before Natsumi's arrival. Giving out a mischievous expression, he remarks how it is good to see them both again. As Kotori asks how they know each other, Woodman replies back that they meet back when he visited Tenguu City. Kotori tells him that is dangerous, since there was no telling what could have happened to him. Responding without the slightest regret, he tells Kotori that he will be more careful in the future. Woodman then tells Shido that he is grateful to him for all of his endeavors in helping save the Spirits. In response, Shido remarks that he is also wants to thank Woodman for helping Kotori after turned her into a Spirit 5 years ago, and for informing him about Spirits who are suffering from AST and DEM's attacks. Suddenly, Wooman's expression turns more serious as he apologizes to Shido about the incident and assures Shido that he has given strict orders to ensure that it never happens again. While feeling somewhat conflicted, Shido replies back that such a precaution is indispensable in the event that he ever loses control, and he would still choose the Spirits either even if they had told him beforehand. However, Mukuro's words still haunt Shido's mind, causing him to ask Woodman the reason why Ratatoskr is so invested in saving Spirits. As if understanding their intentions, Woodman remarks that it may be hard to believe, but saving Spirits is his greatest goal. However, Nia calls him out for his noble attitude, revealing that she had used her a month ago to find out that Woodman is a co-founder of DEM and had summoned the First Spirit into the world 30 years ago with Ellen and Westcott. As everyone is shocked by this revelation, Woodman gives out a sigh and tells everyone that he didn't want to conceal this, but now is a good time to tell them everything. He admits that he used to work alongside Westcott and had similar intentions to harness the power of the Spirits. However, upon seeing the First Spirit, he fell instantly fell in love with her. Changing his ideals, he then left DEM Industries and established Ratatoskr to protect the Spirits with his life, even if it meant that he had to renounce his old friends and comrades. As Woodman remarks how silly of a reason that my seem, Shido responds that he agrees with Ratatoskr's ideology. Woodman then introduces everyone to Karen, who had also left DEM with him. When Karen reveals to everyone that she is in love with Elliot and wants to bare his offspring, he laughs remarks that it quite bothersome. Afterwards, he asks Shido to come closer, since his eyes have gotten worse. He mutters that Shido does resemble the boy from that time. As Shido questions what he meant, the emergency alarm for the facility starts to ring. As a result of , DEM had found out their location and has begun their attack. Seeing this, he tells Kotori and the others to hurry to the new Fraxinus in order to save Mukuro. Meanwhile, he and Karen will take an alternative route, since he still has something to take care off. As Kotori worries about his safety, he tells everyone that he has already decided to die holding his girl's loving hand. When Karen comments that his hand is empty, he asserts that he can't let someone as talented as Karen die. As they part ways, he wishes Kotori and others good luck with their mission. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' *** Volume 1 (Voice Only) *** Volumes 5, 8, 12, 14 ** Mention: *** Volume 10 *Anime **''Appearances'' *** Season 2, Episode 4 Quotes * (To Kotori Itsuka) “………I’m sorry to have pushed such a detestable role to you.” Light Novel Volume 5, Epilogue * (To Tohka Yatogami) "Tohka-san. Right now, are you happy?" ''Light Novel Volume 8, Chapter 1 * (To Karen Nora Mathers) ''“Not far away, it might be possible there will be a direct battle with DEM…………please be prepared, Karen.” Light Novel Volume 8, Chapter 5 * (To Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott) “I won't let that happen. That's what is for” ''Light Novel Volume 8, Chapter 5 * (To Kotori Itsuka) ''“------Don’t misunderstand this, Commander Itsuka. Your most important task is not to give judgement when the time comes. It is diligently work to prevent the when the time comes to happen. I am counting on you, Commander Itsuka” Light Novel Volume 12, Chapter 2 * (To Ratatoskr's executive staff) “I did not tell you to follow my lead, but at least you should comply with the agreement. If you want to violate the agreement, then I also have my intentions.” ''Light Novel Volume 12, Epilogue * (To Origami Tobiichi) ''“To save Spirits. That is my greatest goal.” Light Novel Volume 14, Chapter 3 * (To Shido Itsuka) “—I fell in love with her.” Light Novel Volume 14, Chapter 3 * (To Shido Itsuka) “I see… you do look familiar—with the boy from then…” Light Novel Volume 14, Chapter 3 Trivia * Woodman's name references William Robert Woodman, one of the three founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn which was one of the orders of the Hermetic Qabalah. * During 's conference meetings, he is represented by the symbol of a squirrel hugging a walnut. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Ratatoskr Category:Secondary Characters Category:Mystery Category:Former DEM Category:Asgard Electronics